fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Pimik
Pimik is a pikmin fanfiction starring a green pikmin as the main character, named Pimik. If you want to read about the main character, go see Pimik (Character). The main story tells about Pimik's exploits to rid the Pikmin Planet of the blue pikmin, who are conquering all pikmin under there command. For the first part of the story, Pimik runs away many times, but coming to the middle he goes in search of help to defeat the blue pikmin. There are a large number of characters who help Pimik. There are a number of references to Pikmin, mainly being "The Leader" (Olimar) who returned twice and then a third time. The story went on for a grand total of 60 chapters, but the size of all the chapters are relatively short to the size of its sequel's chapters and other stories. Plot The story is set into Parts, with there being 6 numbered 0-5. Each reports a certain section and ending at an important part of the story. There are nine chapters in each part and there are some interludes tot eh early parts. Chapter 0 and Chapter 10 do not belong in any part. In the beginning, Pimik lives with a colony of Green Pikmin on top of a mountain when one day a ship crashes nearby. There are ripped remains of a spacesuit beside it. The ship speaks and Kipnim, a smart and important character, steps up to fiddle with the ship. Soon after, the mountain begins to flood somehow and Water Dumples arrive. The Green Pikmin have no choice but to evacuate and the quickest method found is taking the ship that Kipnim repaired. There are a total of nine pikmin on the ship as it lifts off. The pikmin crash into a fortress of some kind and whilst Kipnim, Kimin and another pikmin try to fix the ship again, Pimik and the other pikmin help some beings they meet to fight an enemy in the fortress. They fight, and three are eaten by a zombie Emperor Bulblax, although are spit out sometime later. Pimik and the two left return to Kipnim and leave the eaten pikmin behind, so they join the newly met beings. In Part 1, Pimik enjoys the new life where the ship has been turned into a substitute onion, named the 'Dome of Catastrophe'. Two characters, Mipki who was in the story earlier, and Kipki are shown as love interests. A black box appears in this part and it is a ship for five black pikmin who are travelling. They look at the treasures the green pikmin had collected and leave. Soon after, the green pikmin find a red pikmin left unpicked in the dirt, revealed when the Black Pikmin's ship left. They pick it to reveal Pi, the last red pikmin. Then, a blue warrior clan arrives and fights the colony due to Pi. Pimik is then saved by another Balck Pikmin, severely injured. He has metal plates on his body and half a metallic head and is revealed as two, the sixth Black Pikmin. Then, a group of purple pikmin arrive named the 'Optimistics', and group of explorers. And whilst they staying to eat, Pimik sees that the blue pikmin have an army and are marching towards the green pikmin to exterminate them. Part 1 ends with Two, Pimik, Pi, Mipki and Kipnim looking at the arriving army. In the beginning of Part 2, Kipnim edits the Dome they live in slightly so as to act like a rocket. Also, two pikmin (Kip and Nim) from the very beginning of the story return with a robot thing that holds off the blue pikmin for a bit. Kipnim then activates the dome to lift off and crash inside a prison like area. The dome breaks apart into a lot of pieces and is unable to repaired. Pimik, along with Fat (one of the Optimistics) goes with two, Mimik and PiPi (Two hunters) to search the area, but are captured by yellow pikmin who kill Fat. The green colony are soon found and captured, but Mipki hides Pi by burying him. Meanwhile, at the Yellow's City of Yombaraka, Pimik, Two, Pipi and Mimik are in prison. A being attacks the city and kills Pipi with a stray laser and supposedly Mimik too. Pimik and Two escape to the Governor's Building, which although governed the city had no one living there. They find out that Pi Senior, Pi's father ran the city instead. Meanwhile, Kipki is killed trying to run away, but the entire colony is saved by an attacking group of white pikmin who take them to Comfort Campus, a small island housing the white pikmin. Pi Senior talked to Pimik and Two with the five masters of the yellow pikmin explaining his city. Afterwards, Pimik and two left to search for his colony. he finds them after tripping over Pi and they reunite. But the blue pikmin are coming back, and since Pimik is helping the yellows, the white pikmin throw them out of Comfort Campus. The green colony goes to Yombarak and Pi Senior shows Pimik the weapons they have on the second floor. They step out and end the part standing on a balcony, looking at the oncoming army, along with the black pikmin's ship. Recurring Themes Characters, Areas and Objects Characters Green Pikmin *Pimik *Mipki *Kipnim *Kimin *Nimk *Mimik *Pipi *Kip *Nim *Mimi *Kim *Kipki *Two (Originally) Red Pikmin *Pi (Junior) *Pi (Senior) *Pik (Originally) Blue Pikmin *Atlantis *Navy *General Tuxedo *Brigadier Johnson Yellow Pikmin *Master Yowani *Master Moyi *Master Noymayi *Harry *Niyosi *Nin (Originally) White Pikmin *Quince *Quigley Purple Pikmin *Fat *Oil *Sweet *Meat *Pellet *Nugget *Stomach *Taffy Orange Pikmin *Gale *Joseph *Do (Originally) Pink Pikmin *Petal *Min (Originally) Cyan Pikmin *Kastor *Ten (Originally) Silver Pikmin *Gray Areas *The Fearful Peak/Mount Creepsome *The Abandoned Fortress *Tangerine Town/Orange Mining Camp *The Coverly Woods *Cyan City *The Testimony Tunnels *Yombaraka *Comfort Campus Important Objects Amulets *The Fire Amulet *The Water Amulet *The Lightning Amulet *The Poison Amulet *The Muscle Amulet *The Ice Amulet *The Explosion Amulet *The Mouth Amulet *The Wind Amulet Other *The Dome of Catastrophe *Black Pikmin Exploration Ship *The Ultimate Device (Minor Arcana and Major Arcana) *ARMs Reception Sequels Currently, there's a sequel in progress named Pimik II: The Vessel Alpha, following on where Pimik ends. It is said to be much longer and better written. So far, it's in the middle of it's second Part, keeping with tradition. It's been accepted well on IGN. Links